


Swallow Your Pride

by stopmysinfulhand



Category: Metal Gear Solid
Genre: Blowjobs, Canon Disabled Character, Flirting, Full-Body Massage, M/M, Ocelot tries to woo the angry man, Oral Sex, Slow Burn, also Chub!Kaz, is that a tag?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:45:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5590234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stopmysinfulhand/pseuds/stopmysinfulhand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ocelot tries to heal Kaz's wounds. Kaz<br/>is stubborn as usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Keep your hands to yourself

'Damn my leg.' The words played on repeat in Kazuhira's head like a scratched record as he hobbled to his room from the mess hall, clutching his crutch tightly. Pain shot up his left leg from where the prosthetic dug into his skin. He made a mental note to get some ice when he had less work to do.

Kaz leaned against the wall for a moment and released his crutch to dig in his pocket for his key. As he unlocked his door, a certain drawling accent caught his attention and made his spine stiffen.

"Oh Miller, glad I caught you. Do you have a minute?" Revolver Ocelot smiled and clapped his hand on Kaz's shoulder. Commander Miller grimaced and rolled his shoulder, unsuccessfully attempting to get Ocelot's hand off.

"No, in fact, I do not have minute, I'm quite busy." He shoved his key back in his pocket. Kaz turned to look at him and shooed him with his hand. "Leave."

Ocelot smiled. "Not even a please, Miller? I gotta say, your lack of manners is appalling."

Kaz grimaced. "Get away from my doorway, Ocelot. I'm very busy, I don't have time for your," he made a face of distaste, "shenanigans."

Ocelot laughed. "Shenanigans? That's ridiculous. What shenanigans?" Kaz huffed in frustration and pushed open the door. Ocelot followed him inside, much to Kaz's chagrin. He shut the door and looked around, a pleased smirk on his face.

Kaz hobbled over to his office and took a seat behind his desk, setting his crutch against the cabinets behind him. "I don't remember inviting you in. And you say my manners are appalling." Ocelot sat himself on the corner of the desk and crossed his legs, studying his gloves. "Oops. My mistake. Guess it's too late for me to turn back now, though. I'm already here."

"Ocelot." Kaz glared up at the blond on his desk and narrowed his eyes at him from behind his shades. "Why are you here?"

Ocelot stretched and yawned, smiling lazily down at him. "You look tired, Kaz. More than tired. I'm worried about you." His voice was sympathetic sounding, though it seemed phony as hell. It was hard to tell if he honestly cared.

Kaz squinted harder and considered picking up his crutch so he could whack him with it. "Worried, hm? Bullshit. Why are you really here?" 

Ocelot's smile turned mocking and he slid off the desk, setting his hand on Kaz's shoulder and pushing him back. He leaned in too close for Kazuhira's comfort and lowered his tone of voice a little. "I'm being truthful, Miller. You're hurting, I can tell. " Ocelot reached out and tucked a curl back into Kaz's beret. Kaz grimaced and pushed him away. "Don't touch me."

Ocelot laughed softly and leaned back against the desk. "You're blushing." Kaz blushed brighter and stammered.

"No I'm not." He furrowed his eyebrows and pointed to the door, his temper rising. "Get out of my office, Ocelot." Ocelot smiled slyly and tilted his head. "What's wrong, Miller," he drawled, "You embarrassed? You don't need to be. You're cute when you're flustered."

Kaz grabbed his crutch and whacked Ocelot in the leg with it before slamming it down on his foot as he stood. "Get the hell out of my office!"

Ocelot winced, though his smile remained on his face. "Alright, alright, I'll leave. But don't expect me to stay gone forever." He hobbled out of Kaz's quarters and shut the door behind him.

Kaz huffed and sat back in his chair, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Damn that stupid cat. Who did he think he was, putting on that disgusting display? Kaz shook his head and hunched over his desk, hoping that work would push the events that just happened out of his head.


	2. Dude. Gross.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ocelot pls control ur thirst

Avoidance was key here. Kaz had been avoiding Ocelot for a solid three days. In fact, he planned his whole schedule around avoiding Ocelot. There was no one that needed interrogating at the moment, and that was really the only place he had to see him. He hardly left his office and when he did, he moved swiftly and made sure Ocelot was no where near his destination.

Kaz thought about the _incident_ almost constantly. Ocelot had been flirting with him, hadn't he? Why him? He racked his brain to think of a reason. Maybe Ocelot was just bored and wanted to mess with him.

Thinking about it made Kaz frustrated, which made him grumpy. Staff morale was starting to lower because of it, so he needed to think of a solution. Kaz considered talking to Snake about it, but what could he tell him that he didn't already know? 

The whole ordeal was really starting to get to him, so he decided to do what he usually did when he was stressed. Eat.

The mess hall had always been a comfort to Kaz, especially now that he had more to be stressed about. It was somewhat a sanctuary for him. As he sat at a table in the corner and bit into his hamburger, he was able to space out for a bit. Unfortunately, while he was spaced out he failed to hear the click of spurs behind him.

It was too late that he realized a chair was being pulled out and suddenly there was Ocelot, seated next to him. "You've been avoiding me, Kazuhira."

Kaz swallowed and made his expression neutral. "Nonsense. I've just been busy. Unlike some people, I actually do my job."

Ocelot scoffed. "I do my job." Kaz rolled his eyes and didn't reply, instead taking another bite of his burger. Ocelot leaned in a bit and stared at him intently. "I get that you're intimidated by me, but you don't need to avoid me because of it."

Kaz almost choked and had to put down the hamburger to cover his mouth as he coughed. "Intimidated by you?? That's the most idiotic thing you've ever said to me, and that's really saying something. I'm not intimidated by you."

Ocelot laughed at that. "That right? Then why have you been avoiding me? Three days is a long time, Kaz. I missed you."

Kaz snorted. "Yeah right, okay. Sorry to have kept you waiting or whatever, but like I said, I'm busy." Ocelot looked up at the ceiling in a 'lord give me strength' sort of way and sighed. "Whatever you say, Miller."

Kaz took another bite of his burger and narrowed his eyes at him, chewing slowly as he analyzed him. He swallowed and wiped his mouth with a napkin. 

"You missed a spot." Kaz's eyes widened in surprise as Ocelot took off his glove and used his thumb to wipe a bit of ketchup off his chin. Kaz swiped at his hand and grimaced. "I told you not to touch me. You could've just told me where it was so I could wipe it off myself."

Ocelot shrugged and licked his thumb clean, causing Kaz to cringe. "Dude. Gross." 

Ocelot smiled slightly. "It's just ketchup. Nothing gross about it."

"But... it was on my face. Gross." Kaz shuddered and Ocelot rolled his eyes. "You're such a baby."

"Am not!"

"Are too."

Kaz huffed in frustration and stood up, putting his trash on his tray. "Thanks for ruining my lunch, Ocelot." He limped over to the trash can and dumped his trash, grabbing his cane before leaving.

"You're welcome," Ocelot called out to him as he hobbled from the mess hall.

*****************************************

It had been two days since the latest... _incident_. Kazuhira peeked out from behind his office door to make sure the coast was clear before stepping out of his quarters. He made his way down the alleyway, keeping close to the wall to avoid being seen.

Ocelot was making the rounds when he saw Kaz's trademark trench coat and hurried to catch up with him. "Well well well, fancy meeting you here," he purred. "Come here often?"

Kaz scowled. "Ocelot, I live and work here. I literally never leave." Ocelot moved in front of him and walked backwards so he could look at him.

"Jeez, Kaz, maybe learn to take a joke." Kaz's scowl deepened and he tried to side step the older man. Ocelot, of course, was having none of it and followed his movements, his spurs clinking softly.

"Get out of my way, you stupid cat," Kaz said, his tone practically a growl.

"Or what? You'll hit me with your crutch? I'm soo scared," Ocelot mocked in return. Kaz waved his crutch at him menacingly and tried to move around him. Ocelot stuck out his arm and pressed his hand to the wall, effectively stopping Kaz in his tracks.

"Ocelot, I'm not fucking around. Get out of my way," he snarled. Ocelot grinned.

"Make me."

Kaz frowned and ducked under his arm, hitting him in the back of the knees in the process. Ocelot toppled over and yelped softly. He landed with a thud and Kaz bent over him, grinning. "I told you. You should've gotten out of my way."

Ocelot glared up at him silently and swung his leg out, sweeping Kaz's legs out from under him. Kaz landed next to him, wheezing as his breath was knocked out of him.

Ocelot took the opportunity to roll on top of him. He rested a knee on either side of Kaz's hips and set his hands on the ground, trapping the younger man's head between them. Ocelot smiled down at him. "Looks like that didn't turn out how you planned."

Kaz snarled. "Get the fuck off me." Ocelot laughed and sat up, settling his weight onto Kaz's pelvis. "Why should I? You did this to yourself, really."

Kaz huffed and turned his head to the side. "Of course," Ocelot stated, gaining Kaz's attention again, "This isn't how I wanted it to go. I would've rather trapped you against the wall, but the floor is fine too."

Confusion etched itself onto Kaz's face as he looked up to him. "Wh- Wanted what to go?" Ocelot leaned in close to his face and smirked. "This."

He leaned in and kissed Kaz with a surprising amount of gentleness. Kaz made a muffled noise of surprise and used his hand to grip Ocelot's shirt tightly. He was shocked with himself when he started to return the kiss, using the grip on his shirt to pull him closer.

Ocelot smiled against his lips and deepened the kiss, gently running his tongue along his bottom lip. Kaz opened his mouth and let Ocelot push his tongue inside, huffing softly. He pushed him away after a few minutes and growled softly. "Get off me."

This time Ocelot obeyed and climbed off him, straightening his shirt. Kaz struggled to his feet, shooing Ocelot's hand away when he was offered it. He stood up and grabbed his crutch from the ground, clearing his throat. 

Ocelot smiled and stepped closer to him, murmuring "I hope we can do this again some time," in Kaz's ear before continuing his rounds. Kaz blushed brightly and hobbled back to his office, cursing himself and Ocelot in his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please let me kno if u have any comments, questions, suggestions, or concerns


	3. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sin

A knock at the door roused Kaz from the nap he was having. His head lifted from the desk and he wiped a bit of drool off his face yelling, "Just a minute!" The person at his door did not seem content to wait 'just a minute' and barged in.

Of fucking course the person was Ocelot. He paraded in like his owned the place and slapped a file on the desk, smiling slyly.

Kaz groaned and rubbed his eyes. "What do you want, Ocelot?" Ocelot shrugged and took a seat on the corner of his desk, making sure to sit near him. 

"Wanted to see you," Ocelot purred. Kaz rolled his eyes and looked through the folder that had been set on his desk.

"What are you doing?" Kaz questioned in annoyance. Ocelot had gotten up from the desk and had gone behind Kaz's chair. He set his hands on his shoulders and rubbed gently. "You're so tense, Miller. You need to relax a little."

Kaz slapped at his hands and began to write again. "I don't have time to relax. We've been over this. I have a job to do." Ocelot tsked and said nothing, rubbing at the base of Kaz's neck.

Kaz grimaced and turned to glare at him for a moment before returning to work, sighing in frustration. "Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"Because I worry about you, Kaz. You're too high strung. I can tell the stress is hurting you." Ocelot rubbed the younger man's shoulders and hummed softly. "At this point, you don't even have muscle. Your body is just one large knot," he joked.

Kaz shook his head and pressed into his touch a bit, enjoying the contact in spite of himself. "I'm surprised at you, Miller." Kaz made a soft 'hm' in acknowledgment. "You haven't kicked me out yet or told me to not touch you."

Letting out a dejected sigh, Kaz turned to face him, his scowl still on his face. "What's the point? You're going to do it anyways, aren't you?" 

Ocelot tilted his head in consideration. "Perhaps. But only for the sake of your well being." Kaz rolled his eyes and stood for a moment, sliding off his coat. He hung it up on a hook and sat down again, turning his chair to face his desk again.

Ocelot took this as an okay and began to rub his shoulders again. He smiled when he felt Kaz slowly start to relax under his touch.

Kaz scribbled down some notes on his paperwork and sighed softly, rolling his shoulders a little bit. "Miller," Ocelot purred, "Why don't you take a little break, hm?" He rubbed his shoulders slowly and slid his hands down to his chest. "You could lay down and let me work out the knots in your back. It would be good for you to have a change in position."

Kaz set down his pen and swatted Ocelot's hands off his chest, thinking for a moment. Well, he certainly wasn't wrong about the change in position. Plus, would it really be that bad to have his back rubbed?

Kaz nodded hesitantly and looked up at him. "Okay. But only for a few minutes, then I need to get back to work." He picked up his crutch and limped out of his office, heading to his bedroom so he could lay down comfortably.

Once in his room, he sat on the bed and slipped his shoes off, sighing. Ocelot chimed in, "You should probably remove your shirt as well. It'll be easier for me." Kaz grimaced but began to loosen his tie.

He wasn't sure if he really wanted to go through with this anymore. Since the loss of his limbs, it had been harder for him to exercise. His lack of physical activity added to his habit of stress eating had caused him to gain a couple pounds, to say the least.

Once his tie was off, Kaz paused and chewed on his lip. "Do I have to take it off?"

Ocelot tilted his head. "Do you uh, need help or something? What's the matter?"

Kaz frowned. "I just... don't want to take it off. That's all." Ocelot shrugged.

"I guess," Ocelot sighed. "At least untuck it." Kaz nodded and untucked his shirt. He laid on his stomach and grabbed a pillow, resting his head on it.

Ocelot climbed on top of him and seated himself on Kaz's butt, sliding his hands up the back of his shirt. He rubbed his back gently and worked out the knots in Kaz's muscles. 

Kazuhira sighed softly and nuzzled his pillow, wiggling a little bit under him. He felt a bit uncomfortable underneath him and tried to get over it. Kaz gripped the pillow tightly, burying his face in it.

As Ocelot massaged his back, he felt his body start to react to it. His blood flow increased as his body loosened and naturally his pants began to tighten. He felt even more uncomfortable as he got hard and hid his face in the pillow.

Ocelot shifted and sat back on Kaz's thighs, moving his hands to his ass. Kaz whined softly into the pillow and looked back at him, blushing brightly. "What the hell are you doing?" he questioned, his voice a little hoarse.

Ocelot smiled. "What? It's a full body massage, Miller. Did you expect me to just stop at your back?" He had, but Kaz held his tongue, scowling at him before putting his face back in the pillow.

Ocelot squeezed and kneaded Kaz's ass, humming quietly. Kaz shifted underneath his hands and let out a slightly strained whine, pressing his hips into the mattress. Ocelot noticed the movement and smiled. He leaned down and murmured softly in Kaz's ear, "Does it feel good?"

Kaz shuddered slightly, blushing. "I-I'll still kick you out, Ocelot, don't think I won't," he huffed. Ocelot held up his hands in surrender and went back to massaging him.

"Kaz, can I take your pants off?" Kaz almost choked and looked back at him in shock. "What?"

Ocelot rolled his eyes. "It'll be easier to massage your legs if you take off your pants." Kaz stayed silent for a moment.

"Fine. Get off." Ocelot slid off him and Kaz sat up, facing away from him as he undid his belt. He sat on the edge of the bed and worked his pants off, returning to his spot on the bed. 

Ocelot began to massage Kaz's thighs carefully, surprised at how toned they were. He undid the straps of his prosthesis and gently ran his hand across the scars on his leg, causing Kaz to shudder.

The intimacy of the action made Kaz feel weird. His leg twitched and he glanced back at him, his sunglasses slightly askew.

Ocelot smiled and gently took hold of his leg, rubbing at the back of his knee with his thumb. Kaz shivered, a little moan escaping his throat.

Ocelot's smile widened and he sat back. "Turn over." Ocelot's tone made it sound more like a demand than a suggestion. Kaz swallowed hard and shook his head. Ocelot pouted slightly. "It's a full body massage, Miller."

Kaz scowled and sighed, turning onto his back. The bulge in his boxers was quite prominent. He covered his face with the pillow to avoid looking at Ocelot's stupid, smug face.

Ocelot was looking quite smug when he noticed Kaz's hard-on, but chose to ignore it for now, beginning to unbutton Kaz's shirt. Kaz took the pillow off his face to look up at him. "Why are you so obsessed with taking my shirt off?"

Ocelot laughed softly. "Wow, a joke. I wasn't expecting that out of you." His pulse quickened when he saw kaz's smile and he unbuttoned his shirt all the way. "A smile too? It must be my lucky day."

Kaz smacked him lightly with the pillow and sighed, avoiding looking down at himself. Ocelot lightly ran his hands over his stomach and hummed in consideration. "You're so cute and soft," he observed cheerfully. Kaz blushed brightly and hit him again with the pillow.

"Don't say shit like that," he grumbled, glad his sunglasses hid his eyes. "It's embarrassing." Ocelot smiled and set his hands on Kaz's chest, squeezing gently.

He massaged his chest and hummed quietly. While he massaged him, he watched Kaz's face, looking pleased when Kaz started to bite his lip. "That feel good?" Ocelot asked quietly. Kaz nodded hesitantly, avoiding looking at him.

Ocelot scooted back a little and leaned down, pressing gentle kisses to his chest. Kaz let out a little choked sound and looked down at him. "What are you doing?" Kaz's voice was hoarse and it sounded like he was sorta out of it.

Ocelot grinned and ran his tongue slowly around one of his nipples, looking up at his face. Kaz gasped and chewed on his bottom lip harder. Hearing no objections, Ocelot began to suck on Kaz's nipple, sliding one hand down to his hip.

He slowly started to rub Kaz through his boxers and Kaz bucked into his hand, letting out a soft, high-pitched mewl. Kaz slapped his hand over his mouth and blushed brightly in embarrassment, shutting his eyes tight.

Ocelot pulled off and pressed a kiss above his bellybutton, rubbing him with a little more pressure. Kaz moaned quietly, pressing into his hand with his hips. Ocelot stopped suddenly and Kaz sat up a bit. "Wh-why'd you stop?"

His question was cut short as Ocelot kissed him hard. Kaz made a little 'mph' noise and returned the kiss, sliding his hand into Ocelot's hair. He gripped his hair and slid his tongue into his mouth, gasping softly as Ocelot gripped his dick suddenly through his boxers. 

Ocelot pulled away from him, panting slightly as he said, "Kaz, lemme blow you." Kaz blinked in surprise. 

"What?"

"Lemme blow you. Please?"

Well, how could he say no to that? Plus, he hadn't gotten any action in like, nine years. Kaz nodded. "I g-guess, if you want to." Ocelot smiled and kissed him again before pulling away so he could tug down Kaz's boxers. Kaz lifted his hips to aid in the motion and blushed brightly.

Ocelot pressed kisses to his tummy and began to stroke him slowly. He kissed the base of Kaz's dick before slowly dragging his tongue up the shaft. Kaz hissed softly and threaded his hand in Ocelot's hair.

Ocelot took Kaz's dick in his mouth and began to bob slowly, causing Kaz to hiss softly. He tightened his grip in Ocelot's hair slightly and relaxed. Ocelot sucked on his dick and hummed around, the vibrations causing Kaz to shiver.

The warmth in Kaz's stomach was starting to spread through his body and as he looked down at Ocelot, he pondered how he had gotten so good at this. And boy, was he good at this. The blond was sucking off Kaz like a champ, looking up at him with those crystal blue eyes.

Much to Kaz's shame, he was already getting close to the edge. The lack of, ahem, activity along with Ocelot's skill caused his fuse to become much shorter.

Ocelot pulled off for a moment and pressed a kiss to the base of his dick while stroking him. Kaz mumbled out an "I'm getting close," and Ocelot went back to sucking, now looking up at him eagerly.

Kaz's jaw clenched and so did his eyes, his whole body tensing slightly before his back arched as he came in Ocelot's mouth. Ocelot pulled off and swallowed the cum, wiping his mouth triumphantly. 

"Feel better?" Ocelot drawled. Kaz shrugged noncommittally.

"I think it's gonna take more than one session to properly heal," he replied, a slight smile gracing his features. Ocelot laughed.

"Hopin' so."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry this took so long i am Bad at smut so i was putting it off :,)

**Author's Note:**

> have Mercy on my soul i am trying my best


End file.
